


Facepainting/Kissing Booth

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Facepainting, Kissing, M/M, Muffin tin, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, paint brush, ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Wanda hopes to turn the facepainting booth into a kissing booth.





	Facepainting/Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted Ribbon, Paintbrush, Muffin tin.

Wanda watched as Darcy dipped the paint brush back into the bottom right cup of the muffin tin to get more pink.

"Hold still," Darcy told her. "Your unicorn's tail needs more ribbons."

"Of course," Wanda said, as though she hadn't waited in line for fifteen minutes just for the chance to sit at Darcy's station instead of Steve's. "One can never have enough unicorn tail ribbons."

"Mmm," Darcy agreed, pushing out her lips in concentration. This was difficult to watch not only because Darcy was so  _ close _ , but also because the way she was holding her mouth tempted Wanda to kiss it. And she didn't want to accidentally mess up the unicorn and waste all of Darcy's hard work.

Darcy stepped back when they heard Steve squawk in surprise, and when they looked over, the few people still waiting in line were whistling and clapping. "It's about damn time!" someone (probably Tony) shouted.

Pietro was kissing Steve. And Steve was putting down his brush to kiss Pietro back.

"I did  _ not _ see that coming," Darcy confessed.

"Did you not?" Wanda asked. "The two have been flirting for months."

"Are you gonna kiss me, now?"

Wanda smiled bashfully. "Not if you don't want me to."

Another round of whoops and cheers went up a few seconds later, and someone (probably Tony) yelled, "What is this, the kissing booth?! Get a room!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169139554708/facepaintingkissing-booth)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
